User talk:Pyramidhead
Sidebar heading Wow, I never even noticed that our headings only list the time, not the Day! I have no idea why this is. This heading is suppose to be the title of the article, therefore it should include "Day X" in it, right? --Proudhug 01:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed it was because, technically, the episodes don't have titles, just times. So the sidebar titles are all correct, and Day X is used in the article title to distinguish each episode from its counterparts in other seasons. --Pyramidhead 03:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: I hate saying this, but the times are the titles. According to IMDB (which is a better source for OOU info that it is for IU) the titles are the times, with periods in the "am" or "pm", and each episode has a Day # in it except for the Season 1 episodes. 03:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Consensus and category consistency This new category is a huge change. Usually it's best to ask about things like this. Also, please remember category arrangement consistency. Nothing is supposed to follow deceased characters unless it's a mentioned character or a FA. 02:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) : Meh, nevermind. Those categs are fine there. I guess the list of categs which are permissible to follow Deceased characters in a character article are: mentioned, featured article, unidentifiable, and/or the new Jack kills categ. 02:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Season 7 Hey bud, I'm glad you're prepared to be a part of the Season 7 madness that will be going on here shortly! But although it's just a few days away, Redemption hasn't aired yet and any images and s7 content are still spoilers. Please wait until the airing before posting more, otherwise others might think policy can be shirked around here :) 18:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Just putting things in place ahead of time. I won't link anything until it airs. :) --Pyramidhead 19:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :: Alrighty, just note that linking isn't a prerequisite for an edit to count as a spoiler. On a different topic, regarding the city names, I and Simon have reverted those moves because at this wiki we only add state/countries after a city in its title when another city has the same title. Otherwise it's not necessary; we use a different standard than Wikipedia's for the sake of simplicity, and also because state/countries after a city in its title serve as disambig tags here. 20:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I'm really happy to see you're back for Redemption! But please don't forget the Show preview. All these new histories are getting flooded with unnecessary amounts of revisions. Also keep an eye out for category arrangement consistency. And oh god, we can't move the Unnamed characters pages... ever! Moving them in any way will break every single link that goes to any entry on those pages. 09:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Trivia Please don't use the heading "Trivia." It's very unencylcopedic and doesn't look professional. Anything that would fall under the category of trivia should either be incorporated into the main part of the article somewhere or under "Background information and notes." --Proudhug 13:09, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : Just a reminder. If something's not worth putting in the main section of an OOU article, then it's probably not worth mentioning at all in an encyclopedia. --Proudhug 06:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia links Could you please read the Talk page for Songs featured on 24 before you go about adding more Wikipedia links? Your input would be appreciated, since there's a dispute. --Proudhug 09:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Guest character question The page history for one of the pages you have contributed much to, Guest characters, shows that you plugged the character played by Paris Tanaka into the list (17:36, 9 August 2007). That character page had been deleted once in the past, but resurrected without anyone noticing; I've called it into question again. I want to be positive before I remove it that it is truly a hoax. My question is: do you remember how you find the page for Maya for you to include it in the list? I'm just looking to see if you had verified that name with a source, or simply trusted that the article was itself correct when you linked it (which is totally understandable, anyone who creates links does it all the time, i.e. everyone). If this sounds accusatory or hostile, please know that absolutely is not my intention; I'm just looking to be positive that this character name is a hoax before I delete the page. – Blue Rook 23:24, 19 August 2007 (UTC)talk :Honestly, I just assumed it had already been confirmed. IMDb just lists her as "Hotel Guest," and they give nonspeaking characters names other times, so I bet it's a hoax. --Pyramidhead 07:23, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :: That's good to know, thank you man. This had nothing to do with your editing integrity which (as I have expressed in the past and will assert now) is outstanding. It is just part of a little investigation I have going. I appreciate the help! – Blue Rook 08:02, 20 August 2007 (UTC)talk DOJ Do you have a source for this acronym, or did it just come from real life? --Proudhug 13:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : I have heard it in real life, and I'm pretty sure I heard Buchanan use it in Day 6 12:00am-1:00am. I'm not positive, though :P --Pyramidhead 17:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay cool. I'll remove it until we find a source for it. --Proudhug 18:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : It was used many times in 24 Declassified: Veto Power, including page 128. Protocol Red 16:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC)-- Excellent work, Protocol Red! Thanks a lot. --Proudhug 18:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 1st Dead-On Award, is hereby given to User:Pyramidhead for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for the many impressive months of dedicated contributions of all sizes, and for not caving in to peer pressure (below)! – Blue Rook 08:17, 13 June 2007 (UTC)talk :Aw, thanks a lot! And don't worry...I'll get to my user page...someday. :) --Pyramidhead 01:50, 14 June 2007 (UTC) User page! Good heavens man, make a user page already! You've been contributing so much here for months and months, and we still don't know one iota about you. Of course, you don't really have to, and absolutely nothing will happen if you opt to not or never get around to making one. Plus, as you might be able to tell, I put way too much work into my own userpage, so I'm speaking from bias. Yet, the invite still stands! And, if you ever choose to make one, feel free to rip off my wikitext if you're inspired by some of the tables, or whatever formatting you might like. When I made my page, you can tell I emulated CWY2190's mini table (as well as his little signature thing).– Blue Rook 17:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC)talk :Might I suggest re''making a userpage? A small one will do. I'm mostly bothered by the redlinks I see to that page. OneWeirdDude 18:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :: I just redirected it to right here. If that's a problem Pyramidhead please blank it or let me know, and we'll stop worrying about it :) 17:24, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Sublime vs. Mean Red Spiders Are you positive that these two songs were backwards? I got the information from 24: The Unofficial Guide. The book does contain errors, but I'm not familiar with either band, so I had no way of verifying them myself. --Proudhug 03:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :I managed to get a hold of the songs over the weekend. Live at E's is the song that plays on the way over, starting with that shot of the clock. Compromise plays when they pull up at the store. --Pyramidhead 03:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Excellent. Thanks for that! --Proudhug 04:26, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Episode guide headings It's really unnecessary to create a new heading for ''every timestamp of the episode. This makes the Table of Contents needlessly long. Bolding the mid-act timestamps is sufficient, as it looks the same. --Proudhug 14:36, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Re: The Game Did you see my post in The Situation Room about organizing The Game? --Proudhug 21:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Uploading images Please be careful when you're uploading images that you're not replacing existing filenames. --Proudhug 12:36, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Also, why did you replace the Teri Bauer image with an identical image of lower resolution? --Proudhug 15:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't. It's higher-res. --Pyramidhead 21:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) It says the original (Image:Teribauer.jpg) is 350×432. The replacement (Image:Teribauer2.jpg) is 250×376, although the filesize is larger. --Proudhug 21:46, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I figured I might as well resize that pic in Photoshop to the size it would be on here, so it doesn't get blurred by the formatting. Also cropped it a little to match the size of the other main cast pics better. --Pyramidhead 21:50, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm a Silent Hill fan, too! --Proudhug 00:17, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Tuptas Is the name "Tuptas Restaurant" seen in the episode? I don't recall. Perhaps you could provide a pic for the article. --Proudhug 03:42, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : Hey...sorry I never replied before, just couldn't figure out the Talk feature. :) : Here's where I got the restauraunt name from: : : I was rewatching S1 a few days ago and caught it. - Pyramidhead Thanks, Pyramidhead. I saw that, but didn't realize it was the name of the restaurant. I'm too lazy to break out my DVD right now, but are you sure that it's actually the name of the restaurant, or could it be something else? I moved your reply here, as it makes it easier for other people to follow conversations. Also, to sign your comments, just type in four tildes in a row, ~~~~. --Proudhug 04:15, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Here's another shot for clarification: Kinda weird that they wouldn't refer to it in some other way, but I think it's the best we're going to get. Pyramidhead 04:25, 14 March 2007 (UTC) : Cool, thanks for the clarification. I'm thinking the article should just be called "Tuptas" though. Also, I just want to say keep up the excellent work on the site, and why not fill out a bit of a profile? --Proudhug 04:47, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Status Be forewarned that "Status" can be a touchy subject on Wiki 24. It's not like fixing a typo or adding a missing piece of information. Generally speaking, the Status of any character has been chosen for a reason and, unless new concrete information was just given in an episode, it's usually unwise to change any character's Status without first discussing it on the Talk page. --Proudhug 06:10, 9 February 2007 (UTC)